Donde las toman, las dan
by Kaotik Angel
Summary: Un gran grupo de amigos en la sala de cine de un barco con una película de suspense. ¿Qué pasará cuando se apaguen las luces y empiecen las escenas de susto fácil? Basado en parte en hechos reales.


¡Hola a todos! Después de tanto tiempo seca de ideas (aún estoy seca de ideas), al fin he acabado este fic cortito basado en hechos reales (en parte). Ya antes de nada, siguen escaseándome las ideas, sí, pero si alguien tiene alguna petición para los _Detrás de las escenas _incluso se lo agradeceré. Y, a no ser que ande demasiado apurada de falta de imaginación, dudo muchísimo que vuelva a basarme en hechos reales para otro fic... (dependerá también el resultado de este primero...)

Repito: NO TODO ES HECHO REAL, EL FINAL ES INVENTADO TOTALMENTE (se parece en un 25% a la realidad). Ahora ya, sí os dejo leer el fic.

* * *

**DONDE LAS TOMAN, LAS DAN**

(*.*)

Todos estaban muy contentos. Los jóvenes disfrutaban del viaje en barco (el primero de sus vidas) bajo la vigilancia de los padres. Todos pertenecientes a la misma peña, habían decidido hacer un crucero para inspirarse en los próximos disfraces para las fiestas de verano.

Por suerte o desgracia, todos los niños habían sido adjudicados en una misma sala de butacas, sin importar la edad, mientras que los padres tenían un camarote por pareja. Pero lo que era bueno y cómodo para los adultos, era también una pesadilla. Cada cinco minutos aparecía un hijo o una hija y pedía entrar al camarote de los padres, donde tenían sus mochilas y bolsas de mano a salvo.

-Bueno, con todo protegido y límite establecido, creo que ya podemos empezar a investigar este lugar.

-¿Ya estás inquieto, Tai? –preguntó entre risas Matt.

-No, pero seguro que hay chicas guapas por aquí.

-Así que lo que te interesa es ligar, ¿eh?

-Conocer gente nueva –respondió remarcando el verbo.

-Sí, claro –rió su amigo.

Ambos abandonaron la sala de butacas y empezaron a vagar por el barco, charlando entre ellos y saludando al resto del grupo cuando se cruzaban.

Desde una silla del bar-restaurante, dos chicas negaban con la cabeza al ver pasar por delante de la puerta a los dos amigos.

-Ya están los dos paseando por ahí en busca de chicas –bufó Sora.

-Y lo peor es que no se cortan ni un pelo. Espero que fracasen, para reir un rato –sonrió Mimi.

-Por que eso suceda –alzó su vaso Sora. Entre risas, ambas brindaron y esperaron las noticias de esos fracasos.

Dos mesas más alejadas, otras tres chicas se entretenían jugando a las cartas. Estaban más centradas en el juego que en todo lo que pasaba alrededor.

-Hola, chicas –saludó una cuarta chica −. ¿Sabéis la última noticia?

-Sienta, Rika, sienta –insistió la rubia dando golpes a una silla.

-Van a proyectar una peli de suspense en el cine.

-¿Y qué con eso? –preguntó la pelimorada.

-Déjame acabar Yolei –pidió Rika −. Pues que los chicos van a estar allí y nosotras vamos a tener vía libre para hacer lo que nos de la gana en el salón de butacas.

-¡Oye, eso es genial! –exclamó la castaña.

-Y aún mejor, Kari. Los padres estarán demasiado ocupados como para vigilarnos.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Juguemos a verdad o atrevimiento!

-Shhhh! No lo chilles tanto –dijo con un dedo sobre los labios Yolei.

-Ups, perdón.

-Ayudadme a dar la voz –pidió Rika.

-Oye, Zoe, ¿pasa algo?

-Es que... Veréis... A mí me apetece ver la película que echan –admitió mirando las cartas.

-¿Cuál es para que vayas a perderte una noche de chicas? –preguntó Kari.

-La de Gothika... La vi a medias hace tiempo y me apetece acabarla.

-Bueno, pues no podremos contar contigo...

-Va, Yolei, ¡no te pongas tan triste que me harás sentir mal! –rió Zoe −. ¿No te apetece ir?

-¡No, no, no! No me gustan esa clase de pelis...

-Sobre todo si no tienes a un chico al lado al que cogerte con fuerza para esconderte o protegerte –rió Rika.

-¡No es cierto!

-Pues yo diría que sí –dijo Kari seguida de la risa de las otras dos.

En el mostrador, otro pequeño grupo charlaba cuando, por casualidad, escucharon sobre la película.

-Así que Gothika, ¿eh?

-Eso parece.

-¿Irás a verla? –preguntó Ken.

-Más quisiera, pero...

-Henry, yo quiero ver la peli –sonrió la niña.

-No puedes, Suzie. Es de miedo y luego no dormirás.

-¡No se vale! ¡Yo también quiero ir!

-Está bien... Hablemos con mamá a ver qué piensa ella.

Con las risas de Ken, Henry cogió de la mano a su hermanita y paseó por las mesas en busca de la familia.

Casi al mismo tiempo, otros cuatro chicos esperaban sentados el momento de actuar.

-Ya veréis. Conseguiremos asustarlas en el cine.

-Davis, ¿crees que aguantarán toda la película cuando sepan de qué va?

-Ten algo claro, Takuya. Hoy nos divertiremos de lo lindo.

-Será inolvidable. Es hoy o nunca.

-¿No crees que exageras, Takato?

-Ryo, Ryo, Ryo... Espera y verás.

-¿Y no deberíamos pedirle consejo a alguien que sepa de bromas? –preguntó Takuya.

-Podemos pedirlo a Tai.

-No se nota que le admiras, Davis, no se nota –corearon los tres.

-¡EH! –protestó el chico, haciendo reir a los tres.

La puerta del lavabo se abrió, saliendo dos chicas de allí. Se los quedaron mirando unos segundos antes de suspirar y negar con la cabeza.

-Más os vale que no os pillen haciendo una trastada, que no me apetece escuchar un sermón en esas butacas.

-Tranquila, Chiaki, que somos muy buenos chicos.

-Ya, ya... ¿Tú que piensas, Juri? –preguntó a su compañera.

-Dejaré que respondan por mí –dijo sacando de sus bolsillos dos títeres y haciéndoles negar con la cabeza baja −. ¿Queda suficientemente claro?

-Para mí, perfecto –rió Chiaki mientras ambas marchaban del lugar.

Ambas habían oído a la perfección toda la conversación y querían fastidiarles la diversión, aunque para eso iban a necesitar ayuda. Sin perder mucho tiempo, regresaron a la sala de butacas esperando encontrar a alguien capaz de torcer las ideas de aquel cuarteto, pero...

-Oh, oh...

-¿Juri? –Chiaki miró a su compañera extrañada.

-Mira –usando su títere, señaló el único ser allí presente.

-Oh, Dios... Bueno, se hará lo que se pueda –se encogió de hombros antes de acercarse al chico −. Hola, Joe.

-Hola, chicas. ¿Qué hacéis por aquí?

-Verás, hemos oído a D'Artacan y los tres Mosqueperros planeando algo.

-¿Hacéis referencia a la serie de dibujos?

-Hombre, pues claro. Ese cuarteto de cuerda no les llega ni a la suela de los zapatos a los franceses –respondieron ambas.

-Pues lo siento mucho, pero no puedo ayudaros ahora mismo. Estoy bastante ocupado con los estudios de...

-¡POR FAVOR, JOE, QUE ESTAMOS EN VERANO! –le chillaron ambas antes de abandonar la sala.

Hechas unas fieras, tomaron rumbo hacia las escaleras que descendían a la discoteca, siendo observadas por otras dos personas.

-Pues sí que van molestas.

-Apuesto lo que quieras que Davis es uno de los culpables.

-Acepto la apuesta, Codi, y yo digo que el enfado no es por culpa del grupo "la vamos a liar parda".

-De dónde ha salido ese nombre, Tommy?

-Siempre la lían, en grupo o en solitario –respondió Tommy encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oye, ¿vamos a ver si hacen una peli entretenida hoy?

-Hecho. ¡El último que llegue le va a quitar una chocolatina a JP! –chilló el del gorro empezando a correr.

Cruzaron varios pasillos, subieron escaleras y esquivaron todo cuanto salía a su paso. Aunque también los demás tuvieron que poner de su parte para evitar accidentes.

-¡Eh, id con más cuidado!

-Déjales que corran, hermano –rió su acompañante.

-Sí, claro, no es a ti a quien casi tiran al suelo, Koichi. ¡Y deja ya de reir!

-¡Son críos! Deja que se diviertan, anda.

-No, si lo peor de todo es...

-¡KOOOOJIIII!

-Ahí llega el motivo por el que nos hundiremos –susurró Koji, provocando más risas en su gemelo.

-Koji, tengo una gran noticia.

-A ver, ilumínanos, JP.

-Verás, proyectan una peli que Zoe quiere ver...

-Se fundió un foco –susurró Koichi aguantando la risa.

-... Y yo quisiera acompañarla, pero tengo un problema –siguió JP.

-Tú dirás –animó el gemelo de cabello largo temiéndose lo peor.

-Resulta que la peli es de miedo y... a mí no es que me hagan mucha gracia, pero por Zoe, cualquier cosa –explicó el gordito.

-¿Y por qué me cuentas esto?

-Es que he pensado "¿a quién más le gustan las pelis de miedo y me puede ayudar con la de hoy?" y me he acordado de ti.

-Yo lo mato... ¿Qué es lo que buscas en realidad?

-Mira, tú me explicas la película antes de empezar, te sientas al otro lado de Zoe para que no sospeche que me estás avisando de los momentos de susto y ya está.

-¿Ya está? –repitió Koji. Tras él, notaba a Koichi haciendo grandes esfuerzos por aguantar la risa.

-Bueno, hasta que acabe la peli... Voy a avisar a Zoe. ¡Nos vemos luego! –JP desapareció del lugar a la velocidad del rayo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAA! ¡YO NO ME LO PIERDO!

-Koichi, no dormirás si vienes, te lo digo yo.

-Me acurrucaré a ti del mismo modo que Zoe se acurrucará a JP.

-Es decir, que no estaré a mis anchas –rió Koji.

Abrieron la puerta para salir a cubierta, cruzándose con cinco chicos a los que saludaron aun sin dejar de lado sus risas por lo ocurrido.

-Eh, ¿habéis visto? –señaló el primero del grupo.

-Qué habríamos de ver, Hirokazu?

-No os enteráis... Los gemelos parecían muy divertidos.

-Mira tú por donde... ¿Hay algún motivo para que no deban estarlo?

-No me refiero a eso, Kenta.

-Pues explícate, que no sólo Kenta no se entera.

-Los DOS están demasiado alegres. Algo deben de haber escuchado o visto.

-¿Y qué podría ser en un barco como este?

-Katsuharu, no me puedo creer que aún lo dudes.

-Es que no hay gran cosa aquí –corearon los dos últimos del grupo.

-Teppei, Teruo, en este barco lo único entretenido es la pista de baile o, como mucho, el cine y según lo que pongan.

-Vale, ¿y? –preguntaron los cuatro a la vez.

-Chicos, que esos dos han pillado a alguien haciendo algo. Ahora, habría que averiguar a quién.

-Claro... ¿Y quién es tu apuesta?

-La duda está entre alguno de los mayores, la pandilla travesuras o, en una sola palabra, JP.

-Vale, podemos preguntarles a ellos, investigar por nuestra cuenta o dejarlo estar –dijo Teruo sentándose en un escalón.

-Preguntemos a los gemelos y acabaremos antes –decidió Teppei abriendo la puerta hacia cubierta.

-De acuerdo, preguntémosles.

Los cinco regresaron a cubierta, pero no lograron ver por ninguna parte a los dos chicos. Sin dudarlo, caminaron hacia la otra banda de la cubierta opuesta dispuestos a dar con ellos, sin embargo, se encontraron a otra persona.

-Eh, TK, ¿han pasado por aquí Koji y Koichi? –preguntó Hirokazu.

-Sí, han pasado hace nada hacia allí –señaló unas escaleras.

-Gracias. Por cierto, esta noche hay cine. ¿Vendrás?

-Vale, quizás me pase –dijo mientras empezaba a alejarse.

A TK le parecía extraño que el grupo fuese en busca de los gemelos. Por lo normal, y entre chicos, si alguien buscaba a Koji era porque había problemas y no se lograba encontrar a Tai o Matt si Joe estaba desaparecido entre libros, apuntes y exámenes.

Sin fijarse del todo, llegó a una sala de ordenadores. Se asomó por la puerta y no se sorprendió al encontrarse en uno de ellos a un miembro del grupo.

-Qué raro verte por aquí –ironizó llamando la atención del informático.

-Hola, TK. ¿En serio no me esperabas aquí?

-No, claro. ¿Dónde podríamos encontrar a nuestro amigo Izzi dentro de un barco?

-Vale, vale. ¿Qué nuevas traes?

-Hay cine. ¿Te vas a venir?

-Sí, luego me paso...

-Vamos, que no hace falta que te guarde sitio –rió el rubio −. Vale, pues ya te veré más tarde. Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de mi hermano?

-Creo que iba riéndose de Tai a una distancia prudencial.

-¿Qué ha hecho ya Tai? –algo muy gordo debía haber pasado si su hermano ponía espacio entre sus risas y su mejor amigo.

-Cuando pasaron por aquí, Tai intentaba ligar con una francesa.

-Y seguro que la francesa le estaba diciendo de todo –imaginó TK −. Bueno, voy a verlo por mí mismo. Hasta luego, Izzi.

Dejando atrás la sala de ordenadores, TK siguió caminando hasta el bar-restaurante. Miró alrededor, intentando encontrar a su hermano, sin embargo se topó con la mirada de dos chicas.

-Ya me han visto –sopló mientras se acercaba a aquella mesa −. Hola, chicas. ¿Qué tal?

-Justo a quien queríamos ver –sonrió Sora −. ¿Tienes idea de dónde están el loco de Tai y tu hermano?

-Yo también estoy buscándoles...

-Fíjate, hace un raro ha llegado JP para invitar a Zoe a ver la película que van a poner en un rato...

-Bueno, ya has escuchado que ella iba a ir ya fuese sola o acompañada –recordó Sora.

-Sí, ya, pero a nosotras no nos ha invitado nadie todavía –siguió Mimi.

-¿Y qué esperas? –preguntó Sora riendo −. ¿Que TK te invite ahora?

-No, por favor, no me metáis en esas cosas, que yo sólo busco a mi hermano –murmuró TK.

-Por cierto –le llamó la atención la pelirroja −, ¿a qué hora empieza?

-En una hora más o menos creo que es… Tampoco me he fijado.

-Bien, bien. Ese par tiene media hora para aparecer e implorarnos que les acompañemos a ver la película –dijo Mimi cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Vais a ir? He oído que es de suspense o algo así…

-Sí, iremos –afirmaron las dos, haciendo que un repentino estremecimiento recorriese toda la espalda del rubio menor.

-Está bien… Voy al lavabo –dijo antes de salir casi corriendo de aquel lugar ante la extrañada mirada de las dos chicas de aquella mesa y las que aún estaban jugando a cartas en la otra.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aún quedaba un cuarto de hora para que empezase la película cuando Koichi entró a la sala haciendo un barrido rápido con la vista por toda la sala.

-Aún no han llegado –le dijo a su gemelo.

-Ya te lo he dicho antes –medio protestó Koji −. JP lo más seguro es que prefiera entrar en el último momento para así "evitar que Zoe sospeche de lo que vamos a hacer".

-¿Seguro que no sospechará? Lo que te pide JP es, en cierto modo, que pases un brazo por encima de los hombros de Zoe para que le des el aviso de los momentos de suspense. ¿No es eso DEMASIADO sospechoso?

-¿Y a mí qué me explicas? No pienso avisarle de nada –dijo con un tono algo más maligno de lo que su hermano recordaba.

-¿Vas a hacer que JP se coja a Zoe o qué? –preguntó empezando a reír a carcajadas Koichi.

-Que se esconda donde quiera, yo estaré a dos sillones y si me intenta decir algo, Zoe le descubrirá. Con tal de salir de la sala sin que se de cuenta, suficiente –dijo el de cabello largo caminando ya hacia una fila de butacas.

-Mucha razón tiene mamá diciendo que yo soy el gemelo bueno –rió Koichi siguiéndole.

Poco a poco fue entrando más gente. Chiaki y Juri se sentaron juntas con una bolsa de palomitas y dos botellas de agua, buscando con la mirada al grupo que, claramente, iba a tramar algo. Por desgracia, ese grupo decidió sentarse tras ellas en cuanto entraron.

-Hola, chicas –saludó Davis.

-¿Preparadas para una buena película? –añadió Takato.

-Tranquilas, que no mordemos. Podéis responder lo que penséis realmente –dijo Takuya provocando risas entre los cuatro chicos.

-Maldita sea… Estamos en un sitio perfecto para ver con tranquilidad la película y nos llegan los cuatro más-que-perros –comentó Chiaki.

-Espero que se mareen y se larguen a los dos minutos de empezar la película –murmuró Juri. Realmente, aquella parte del barco era, de todas en las que habían estado, en la que más se notaba el movimiento, el vaivén de las olas y donde más fácilmente podías marearte si no desviabas tu atención de esos movimientos y te centrabas en otra cosa.

-Eh, Takuya, mira quién acaba de entrar –dijo Ryo dándole un golpe al otro chico.

-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ? ¿JP ACOMPAÑANDO A ZOE? ¿QUÉ PUÑETAS ME HE PERDIDO? –preguntó apretando los puños con fuerza. En la fila de delante del cuarteto, las dos chicas reían divertidas −. No tiene gracia –dijo abalanzándose a los dos sillones y recibiendo un empujón por parte de las dos.

JP tenía todo milimetrado. Entrar en el último momento le daba la ventaja de haber menos asientos. Confiaba que los gemelos hubiesen tenido la vigilancia de reservar dos sitios, como así parecía ser. Los vio rápidamente en una buena posición para ver la película. Koichi se movía como observando a quienes llegaban mientras que Koji estaba tranquilamente, "a sus anchas", con los brazos sobre los respaldos de las butacas de los lados.

-¿Están ocupados? –preguntó JP señalando los dos sitios junto a los gemelos, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Adelante –indicó Koji sentándose bien.

-Ah, por mí no te cortes, puedes dejar el brazo en el respaldo –rió Koichi.

-Sí, sí, lo sé…

-Gracias por dejarnos, chicos –sonrió Zoe tomando asiento junto a Koji mientras JP se sentaba en el último puesto.

-Es una buena posición para verlo todo sin marearse, así que… A este otro lado haré que se sienten Codi y Tommy si vienen –señaló Koichi a los dos huecos vacíos a su lado. Casi como por arte de magia, ambos chicos aparecieron ocupando las butacas.

-¡Koichi, eres un genio! –gritaron los dos −. Desde aquí, veremos la película perfectamente.

-Gracias, chicos, gracias –rió Koichi.

-Eh, quiero silencio en la peli, nada de criaturadas los tres –señaló Koji.

-¡Señor, sí, señor!

-Trío de críos… ¿Me recuerdas quién de los dos es el mayor, hermano? –al otro lado, Zoe intentó aguantar la risa, aunque JP no lo veía todo con buenos ojos.

Sora y Mimi entraron en la sala de cine, ambas charlando tranquilamente. Por detrás de ellas, Matt intentaba mirar a cualquier rincón menos a Tai, quien tenía la cara marcada por un bofetón. Prácticamente estaban todos cuando los dos últimos del grupo, Joe e Izzi, fueron aclamados por varios aplausos por su mera presencia en aquella zona, lejos de sus "quehaceres".

Las luces se apagaron, la película se puso en marcha y el silencio se hizo entre los espectadores, atentos a la pantalla, muchos para seguir el argumento de la película, otros porque les gustaba demasiado lo que veían y otro grupo para despistar la mente de la sensación balanceante de aquella zona del barco.

Chiaki y Juri no perdían detalle alguno de la película. Ni tan siquiera se daban cuenta de las risas de los cuatro "gamberros" sentados tras ellas, aunque de haberlas oído, las habrían asociado a algún comentario de alguno al estilo "¿pero para qué sale con el aguacero que cae? Mira que es tonta la tía esa…".

No muy lejos, Henry sintió cómo su hermana empezaba a temblar asustada. También Ken se dio cuenta de esos gestos de la pequeña.

-¿Qué le pasa? –susurró.

-Tiene miedo –dejó ir Henry −. ¿Vamos con mamá?

-Sí…

-Vale –suspiró el hermano mayor antes de volverse hacia su amigo −. Enseguida vuelvo –dijo tirando de la mano de Suzie y sacándola del cine.

En una de las escenas, durante ese aguacero con el que bromeaban los chicos, se oyó algún sobresalto en la sala; los que no la conocían no se esperaban que aquello fuese a pasar. Uno de ellos fue JP, que inmediatamente se volvió para ver a Zoe, la mar de tranquila, sin sobresaltarse ni nada. Le dirigió una mirada entonces asesina a Koji, por no haberle avisado de aquello. El chico le respondió con un gesto con una mano, algo así como "no lo creí un susto" y el rellenito regresó su atención a la pantalla. Por detrás, sin embargo, un cuarteto empezó a reír bajito.

-Ya llega, ya llega –susurró Davis.

-Más te vale no fallar, Takato –advirtió Ryo.

-Eh, callad o nos descubrirán –les dio un codazo Takuya.

-¿Pero qué nos van a descubrir? Mira qué atentas están a la pantalla –rió por lo bajo Takato señalando a las dos cabezas que asomaban en los asientos delanteros.

Con cuidado, se acercó más al sillón que tenía ante él, intentando respirar lo más suave posible. Los otros tres se llevaron las manos a la boca en intentos de silenciar la risa. Ninguna de las dos chicas allí sentadas se dio cuenta de nada, observando con atención la pantalla hasta que…

-Bu –no fue un grito, pero sonó lo suficientemente cerca del rostro de Juri como para provocar que la chica pegase un bote en el asiento con un grito. A su lado, Chiaki también gritó por el susto, provocando de repente una cadena de sobresaltos por toda la sala −. Wow… Récord del mundo en salto con el culo –rió Takato.

Todo el mundo observaba hacia ellos. Takato, apoyado en el respaldo del asiento de Juri, reía junto a los otros tres mientras la chica se llevaba una mano al pecho y cogía aire como si hubiese acabado de correr una maratón. La otra apoyaba ambas manos sobre su amiga mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina al gracioso del día.

-Lástima que no lo hayamos grabado, casi te das con la cabeza en el techo –rió Davis.

-¿En serio no teníais cámara? –se volvió Takato, riendo.

-¡Tío, con esta oscuridad no se vería nada! –reían Takuya y Ryo.

-Takato de las narices… –protestó Chiaki.

-Tú… ¡TÚ! –Juri se levantó y encaró contra el chico −. ¿ES QUE TE FALTAN TUERCAS? ¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS PENSABAS?

-Va, tranquila, tranquila, que sólo ha sido una broma…

-¡Te voy a dar yo a ti bromas! –exclamó la chica mientras empezaba a moverse.

-Juri, ¿a dónde vas? –preguntó Chiaki preocupada.

-Al lavabo a refrescarme –dijo mientras empezaba a acelerar el paso a la salida.

El cuarteto continuó riendo mientras la chica salía. Por su parte, Chiaki se levantó y buscó otro asiento. Los demás aún observaban la escena, olvidando por completo la película y lo que Halle Berry empezaba a sufrir desde ese momento.

-Maldita sea… Ese cuarteto no para quieto ni en cines –protestó Zoe aún mirando hacia atrás.

-Sí, eso parece –admitió JP, negando con la cabeza por la actitud del grupito.

-Esperemos que no vuelvan a interrumpir más –dijo Koji −. Koichi, ya te puedes soltar –dijo mirando a su hermano, al cual estaban también enganchados Tommy y Codi −. Y, Zoe, también puedes soltarte tú.

-¿Qué? –la chica volvió la cabeza hacia él, al mismo tiempo que JP, solo que ella miraba algo confusa y avergonzada y el gordito con envidia y algo de rabia −. Ah, lo siento…

Algo más atrás, Henry entró tras haber dejado a su hermana menor con los padres. En un primer momento, se sobresaltó al ver a gran parte del grupo observando hacia atrás, aunque enseguida descubrió al "cuarteto de cuerda" moviéndose y adelantando sitios.

-¿Qué me he perdido? –preguntó sentándose junto a Ken.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –la respuesta llegó de una fila por delante −. En cuanto acabe la película, mataré a Davis.

-Ya, Yolei, tranquila –Kari alzó un brazo para obligar a sentarse a la pelimorada.

-Por quien sea que haga milagros, que la idea no haya salido de Ryo –susurraba Ruki.

-¿La han liado aquí dentro? –preguntó Henry intentando contener la risa.

-Ya te lo contaré después porque… –respondió Ken señalando a otra persona sentada a escasos sillones de ellos.

-A ver qué pasa con tanto jaleo –regañó Sora. Mimi también miraba amenazante.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Juri hundió el rostro en el agua acumulada entre sus manos. Aún le temblaban las piernas aunque ya no estaba segura de si era por el susto o por la rabia que tenía de repente acumulada en su interior. Separó ligeramente las manos y dejó que escapase el agua. Sin mover el rostro, cerró el grifo y permaneció apoyada en el lavabo varios segundos más.

-_A la porra la película. Ya la alquilaré o se la pediré a alguien_ –pensó mientras alzaba al fin la cabeza y se miraba al espejo.

No podían quedar así las cosas, lo tenía claro. Algo debía hacer para vengarse del cuarteto que había decidido fastidiarle la tranquilidad. De nada le servía maldecir otra vez por no haberse cambiado de sitio en cuanto los vio entrar.

Cogió abundante papel y empezó a secarse la cara y las manos. Tiró el papel con fuerza a la papelera y salió del lavabo, resoplando, apoyada contra la pared. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sacó un títere.

-¿Qué piensas? –le preguntó a su mano.

-Nos podríamos vengar de ellos –propuso el títere.

-Sí, nos podríamos vengar –sonrió −. ¿Pero cómo?

-Mmmm… No lo sé…

-Bueno, de momento, vamos a buscar algo de beber. Me he quedado seca con el susto…

-Yo también quiero. ¿Me darás?

-Seguramente. Ya veremos –dijo y empezó a correr al bar.

Todos los padres estaban allí, conversando y tomando generosas copas de a saber qué licores contendrían. Juri pudo ver a Suzie, acurrucada en una de las butacas, aún asustada. Se preguntó si había sido por el grito que ella misma había dado o porque la película en sí, aunque no era de miedo, la había asustado.

-¿Qué quiere, jovencita? –preguntó el camarero.

-Pues… una coca-cola, por favor –pidió.

-Está bien.

-Juri, ¿estás sola?

-Hola, papá. No, estoy en el cine con los demás, pero me ha dado sed –dijo.

-¿Y has venido sola?

-Es que allí el barco se mueve mucho y todos están muy centrados en la pantalla –respondió mientras recibía su vaso y la botella de coca-cola.

-Ponle unas patatas también –indicó el padre al camarero.

-No hace falta, papá –dijo rápidamente Juri, pero el hombre alzó una mano.

-Estás algo pálida. Seguro que te has mareado y has ido a vomitar.

-No, yo…

-No hace falta que te avergüences de ello. Incluso entre nosotros, los adultos, también hay mareos. Come un poco al menos –pidió su padre.

-Está bien –aceptó la chica.

Aunque el padre la dejó allí sola, sabía que la tenía vigilada y que, a menos que comiese, no la dejaría marchar. Poco a poco, empezó a llevarse a la boca las patatas, cansinamente, mientras bebía pequeños tragos del refresco. Fue al acabarse el contenido del vaso que le vino a la mente una idea.

-_Esta sí que la vas a pasar mal, Takato. Te arrepentirás de haberme asustado de ese modo _–pensó con una sonrisa en el rostro −. Disculpa, ¿me puedes poner el hielo en un vaso de plástico? Me gusta mascarlos y quisiera ir al cine de nuevo –pidió al camarero.

-Por supuesto. Dame un minutito –el camarero se alejó un poco, se agachó y rebuscó en uno de los armarios hasta sacar un paquete sin empezar de vasos de plástico. Lo abrió, extrajo uno y se lo dio a Juri −. Aquí tienes.

-Muchísimas gracias –cambió los cubitos de un vaso al otro, mientras apuraba las patatas, saltó del taburete y, tras despedirse con la mano y un "hasta luego" de los adultos, corrió hacia la sala de cine.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El famoso cuarteto estaba completamente atento a la película. De tanto en tanto, comentaban jocosamente alguna de las escenas, riéndose y ocasionando que más de uno en la sala los mandase a callar, a demás de a lugares no muy agradables. Aun con ese estado de "criticamos todo lo que vemos", estaban completamente centrados en la pantalla y no se dieron ni cuenta de la entrada de cierta chica, con un títere en una mano y un vaso de plástico en la otra, la cual se sentó varias filas por detrás de ellos.

-Genial, no se han dado ni cuenta –sonrió.

-Eres la mejor, Juri, tú puedes hacerlo –susurró con el títere.

-Lo sé, pero necesitaré tu ayuda –el títere sacudió afirmativamente y con energía su cabeza.

Observó detenidamente que la "víctima" estuviese completamente atenta a la película y, con cuidado, introdujo la cabeza del títere en el vaso, atrapando con su boca un hielo. Lo apretó con fuerza, empezando a empapar al títere pero también logrando su objetivo: enfriar su mano sin preocuparse porque el contacto con el hielo fuese directo sobre la piel. De aquella forma, también se aseguraba que su mano estaría completamente seca.

La película avanzaba y, a medida que su mano se enfriaba más y más, también Juri avanzaba filas hasta quedar sentada justo detrás de Takato. Sonrió y aguantó la risa al verse todavía invisible para aquel cuarteto. Posiblemente alguien de las últimas filas, como Joe o incluso Izzi (que ambos estuvieran allí la sorprendió, pues pensaba que hasta la cena uno estaría estudiando y el otro encerrado en la curiosa sala de ordenadores), la habría visto moverse de una fila a otra. Pero nadie la había delatado y Takato ignoraba que tras él se acababa de sentar la chica a la que minutos antes había asustado.

La película no mostraba escena de posible susto. Ni tan siquiera se nombraba a la fantasma que rondaba el centro psiquiátrico de la película. Se llevó el trozo de hielo que quedaba en la boca del títere a su boca, dejó el vaso en el suelo, se quitó el muñeco de tela, dejándolo en la butaca y, lentamente, se acercó al sillón de delante. Cuando estuvo tras la cabeza, sonrió con malicia y pasó un brazo por la parte derecha mientras asomaba el rostro por la izquierda. Con el hielo aún en la boca, dejó escapar un frío suspiro mientras colaba la mano por la espalda del chico.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –Takato botó de la silla.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA? –Davis también saltó, golpeando a Takuya, quien también gritó, solo que casi no se le oyó porque se cayó de la butaca y dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡¿QUÉ OCURRE? –Ryo se puso en pie, con el corazón agitado.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –Juri se dejó caer a la butaca de detrás, a carcajadas. Ya le daba lo mismo que alguien le gritase por escandalosa. Ella se había vengado y quería acabar de disfrutar del momento −. Takato, tú tampoco te quedas corto en eso de saltar con el culo… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Toda la sala se había vuelto de nuevo hacia el cuarteto, otra vez sobresaltada por un repentino chillido fuera de lugar, aunque esta vez, la gran mayoría sonreía al descubrir qué había pasado realmente. Incluso otros reían o soltaban comentarios, volviendo a ignorar la película proyectada.

-¿Se puede saber qué has hecho, Juri? –preguntó Takato de pie, volteado hacia ella mirando alrededor mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la espalda, como buscando algo.

-Te ves estúpido haciendo eso –seguía riendo la chica.

-¿Qué has hecho? –insistió, todavía buscando lo que fuese que le hubiese puesto sobre la piel.

-Cualquiera diría que has vito un fantasma –reía divertida.

-No, ahora fuera bromas. ¿Qué me has hecho? –preguntó dejando de buscarse en la camisa. Incluso los otros tres intentaban descubrir algo alumbrando al chico con las pantallas de sus móviles.

-No te he puesto nada –respondió Juri calmando la risa y bajando la voz para no molestar a los demás.

-Entonces dime, ¿por qué de pronto he notado frío?

-No ha sido gran cosa –respondió con una sonrisa mientras volvía a acercarse al asiento.

-Repítelo –insistió Takato. Los otros tres observaban también extrañados y con ganas de saber qué había provocado semejante salto.

-Vale –Juri se apoyó en la butaca y estiró el brazo para alcanzar el cuello de Takato, sudoroso por el susto. En cuanto lo tocó con la punta de los dedos, el chico dio un paso hacia atrás, topándose con la butaca de delante y provocando nuevas risas en Juri.

-¡Estás congelada! Pero el aire…

-Oh, eso –rió agachándose y cogiendo el vaso del suelo −. Ha sido esto.

-¿Un vaso de plástico? –preguntó Davis.

-Idiota, está lleno de hielo –le fulminó con la mirada la chica.

-¿Le has puesto un vaso en la cara a Takato? –preguntó Ryo.

-Me he llevado un hielo a la boca y he soplado –susurró repitiendo la jugada con un trozo pequeño de hielo que cogió nuevamente gracias al títere.

-Eres una maldita fantasma –protestó Takato quitándose la sudadera −. Ahora mismo te la vas a poner.

-¿Y eso a qué fin? –preguntó Juri sorprendida. Incluso los otros tres miraban sorprendidos a Takato.

-Para que entres en calor –respondió tirándosela.

-Pero si es una sudadera, no unos guantes –señaló la chica.

-Que te la pongas –más que esperar a que lo hiciese, se tiró por encima de su butaca y empezó a ponerle la sudadera, aun con las protestas de la chica −. Listo, ya la tienes puesta. Y pobre de ti que te la quites antes de entrar en calor.

-¿Me vas a vigilar? –preguntó risueña.

-Sí.

Varios fueron los intentos de quitársela, pero era descubierta por Takato. El chico ya no se fiaba y, aunque parecía concentrado en la película, cada poco tiempo se volteaba para mirarla y cerciorarse que la sudadera seguía puesta sobre la camisa de Juri.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al final de la película, todos empezaron a abandonar la sala, comentando la propia película o incluso burlándose de Takato, Davis, Takuya y Ryo al pasar junto a ellos.

-¡Juri! Has logrado lo que todos deseábamos hacer desde hace rato, ¡que se callaran! ¡Enhorabuena! –la felicitó Chiaki.

-Gracias, gracias. ¿Tú has podido ver tranquila la película?

-Sí, aunque el grito de Takato nos ha asustado a todos. Incluso Katsuharu ha dejado escapar un "ay" de miedo al oírle –rió la otra.

-Siento que los demás se hayan asustado, la verdad –suspiró Juri.

-Al final no te has podido quitar esa sudadera, ¿no? –señaló Chiaki −. A ti casi no se te oía después, pero lo que decía Takato se oía perfectamente.

-Este Takato… –negó con la cabeza, riendo las dos.

-Eh, Juri.

-Hablando del rey de Roma…

-¿Cómo estás?

-¿Yo? Genial, ¿cómo habría de estar? –respondió contenta.

-No, me refiero a si sigues helada.

-No tanto, la verdad –admitió recogiendo su títere. Aún estaba algo empapado.

-Bueno, pues entonces sigue con la sudadera un rato más –señaló −. Y para asegurarme que no te la quitas, te vienes conmigo –dijo estirando del brazo de la chica −. Mi sudadera, bien cerquita de mí.

-Eh, eh, ¡espérate! –pidió, pero ya era arrastrada. Chiaki les siguió, intentando soltar a la chica del agarre del otro −. Takato, suéltame.

-Ni hablar. A saber dónde irías tú con mi sudadera –dijo entre dientes.

-Como si pudiese salir del barco –protestó intentando caminar en otra dirección −. Suéltame…

-Que no te dejo ir a ningún lado tú solita.

-¿Y con Chiaki?

-No sin mí. Que te recuerdo que es MI sudadera.

-Pues no habérmela puesto o si la quieres, te la doy ya.

-¡Aún estás fría! Déjatela puesta –insistió.

-Vale, vale… Pues quiero ir por allí –señaló dejándose coger.

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerte caso? –preguntó molesto. Incluso los otros tres chicos miraban algo enfadados a Juri.

-Porque a menos que me prestes un pantalón, me voy a mear encima, idiota –recriminó Juri. Tras ella, Chiaki reía.

-Ah, no, ni hablar, mis pantalones no te los voy a dejar –Takato se llevó la mano libre al pantalón y tiró de él hacia arriba −. Y no te creas que te dejaré ponerte la sudadera a modo de faldita. Nos vamos al baño

Takuya, Davis y Ryo le siguieron, también manteniendo sus pantalones bien sujetos, gesto que provocó más risas en Chiaki y Juri. En cuanto alcanzaron los primeros lavabos, Takato tiró de Juri al de chicos.

-¿Estás loco o qué? –preguntó completamente roja la chica.

-¿No quieres mear?

-Ea, qué fino el señorito –protestó cerrando los ojos −. Soy una chica, no puedo entrar ahí.

-Vale, pues entonces vamos al otro –respondió abriendo la puerta del de chicas.

-¡¿Pero tú eres idiota o qué? –esta vez, la que chilló fue Chiaki −. Ahí no puedes entrar.

-¡Tengo que vigilar mi sudadera! –le gritó Takato.

-¡Y yo también tengo que sentarme en uno de los váteres y no quiero que estés ahí dentro! –le gritó Chiaki, estirando del brazo atrapado de Juri y entrando al lavabo antes de darle un portazo al otro en la cara.

-Au… ¡Pues que sepas que no me fío!

-Tranquilo, tu sudadera no cabe por el retrete –oyó decir a Juri.

Dentro del baño, ambas chicas suspiraron tranquilas. Era cierto que ambas tenían ganas de sentarse en el váter, pero también de estar tranquilas y sin aquel cuarteto molestándolas (aunque Chiaki estaba en ese lío por intentar llevarse a Juri). Por ello, se entretuvieron más tiempo del necesario dentro de los baños.

-Sigo sin entender cómo una sudadera puede calentarte las manos –dijo Juri arremangándose bien la sudadera para no mojarla mientras se lavaba las manos.

-Ya sabes que ese trío jamás da con una idea realmente buena –sacudió la cabeza Chiaki abriendo otro de los grifos −. La única neurona inteligente que les queda funciona en casos de emergencia y a la mitad del rendimiento –ambas se pusieron a reír justo cuando por la puerta entraba Zoe.

-Hola, chicas –saludó acercándose a ellas −. Juri, tienes que enseñarme lo que les has hecho a esos cuatro para cuando tenga ocasión de fastidiarles.

-Eso está hecho. Y siento haberte fastidiado la peli. Sé que es de las que te gustan…

-No te preocupes, hace tiempo que la había visto y no me acordaba de todo al principio, pero poco a poco me acordé de todo –dijo echándose agua a la cara.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Chiaki.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien…

-Yo no creo que tengas calor… Eso lo tengo yo pero como salga sin la sudadera, Takato me la vuelve a poner y paso de ello –bufó Juri.

-Vale, os lo cuento. Pero no os riáis, por favor –pidió la rubia.

Tanto Juri como Chiaki prometieron no reír y escucharon lo más seriamente posible lo que Zoe les relataba de cómo (por instinto y por un vicio suyo de cuando era pequeña,) cuando tanto Juri como Takato gritaron en escenas donde no había motivo para asustarse, se había cogido a Koji y los problemas que, repentinamente, aquello había causado en el chico.

-Y ahora JP está persiguiéndolo diciendo no se qué de que lo tenía planeado –acabó la rubia.

-JP es un celoso de siempre –ahogó la risa Juri.

-Y si busca pelear contra Koji, perderá –Chiaki también contenía la risa.

-No, si cuando habléis de JP os podéis reír –las miró raro Zoe −. Lo que me preocupa es cierto comentario de Koichi.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-Que alguien regresará a casa a nado –respondió Zoe. A las otras dos les bajaron idénticas gotitas por la nuca.

-Punto uno –empezó Juri −, dudo que JP sea lo bastante rápido para atrapar a Koji y lanzarlo al mar. Y punto dos, tampoco creo que Koji sea capaz de coger y lanzar a JP por la borda.

-Pues Koichi parece convencido de lo contrario.

-Eso lo ha hecho para asustarte, seguro –se encogió de hombros Chiaki −. A él le van las bromas aunque ni por asomo llega al nivel de los mosqueperros.

-¡Que encima nos siguen esperando! –dijo de pronto Juri abriendo la puerta del lavabo −. Oh, genial.

-¿Qué pasa? –ambas chicas se asomaron tras ella.

-Que no están… Y no pienso pasearme con la sudadera de Takato puesta todo el tiempo –dicho aquello, empezó a quitársela.

-¿La vas a dejar en su butaca?

-No, se la voy a dar en mano para que así luego no me despierte para molestarme por no vigilarla y esas chorradas.

-Pues ya me dirás dónde está –dijo Zoe −. Ni tan siquiera están Tommy y Codi por aquí.

-Fíjate –rió Chiaki −. Nos hemos pasado casi quince minutos allí dentro. ¡Como para no cansarse!

-Bien, pues vamos a buscarles –Juri dio un paso decidida, seguida de cerca por las otras dos.

Las tres caminaron hasta la sala de butacas, el primer punto más cercano donde podrían encontrarles. Sin embargo, dentro estaba Joe.

-Otra vez estudiando –murmuró Chiaki con los brazos en jarra.

-Eh, Joe, ¿has visto a Takato? –preguntó Juri.

-No. Y tampoco me apetece encontrármelos en un rato. Necesito unos minutos de paz y tranquilidad para estudiar –respondió el de gafas.

-Lo que faltaba –suspiró Zoe −. No te saltes al menos la comida, que como no estés allí, nos chivaremos a Sora.

Las tres salieron, dejando a un Joe bastante preocupado por las consecuencias que se encontraría si decidía saltarse la cena.

-Aquí no están y Joe no es de ayuda en estos momentos.

-¿Nos dividimos? –preguntó Chiaki −. Quizás así vayamos más rápidas. La que dé con los chicos, un mensaje con el lugar a las otras dos.

-Está bien –aceptó Juri −. Espero que no te importe ayudarme antes de ir en busca de los otros, Zoe.

-Tranquila, seguro que no pasa nada y que, realmente, Koichi estaba de broma –dijo intentando reír. En el fondo, estaba preocupada −. ¿Cómo nos dividimos?

-No creo que estén en el pasillo de los camarotes de nuestros padres –dijo pensativa Chiaki −. Juri, tú encárgate de las dos últimas plantas. Zoe, tú revisa esta planta y la de debajo. Yo me iré a recorrer la cubierta entera.

-De acuerdo –las otras dos afirmaron y, enseguida tomaron caminos diferentes para recorrer sus zonas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La pista de baile estaba prácticamente llena. Era difícil moverse por allí a no ser que estuvieses bailando con los pies fijos en una baldosa. Sin embargo, Juri no podía quedarse simplemente a la entrada de la discoteca y pretender encontrar a alguien desde allí, por lo que se mezcló entre la gente, asegurándose la sudadera más fuerte a la cintura para evitar perderla. Le costó varios minutos encontrar a alguien a quien preguntar.

-¡Tai! –gritó para hacerse oír por encima de la música −. ¿Sabes dónde están Takato y los demás?

-No –respondió también a gritos el chico −. ¿Tú sabes algo, Matt? –gritó volviéndose al rubio sentado junto a él.

-¿Que no ves que he estado todo el tiempo contigo y que tanto Mimi como Sora nos han arrastrado aquí? –preguntó a gritos también.

-Ya veo que están atados como dos perros –murmuró Juri. Por suerte, ni la vieron mover los labios.

-Podrías preguntarle a mi hermano –propuso Matt a gritos.

-¿Dónde está? –Juri se acercó e intentó seguir las indicaciones del chico.

-Está bailando con Kari –dijo con cierta molestia Tai −. ¡Ay!

-¡Al menos, él es un caballero que saca a bailar a una chica! –Mimi y Sora aparecieron con dos vasos cada una −. ¡Hola, Juri! ¿Tú tampoco tienes pareja de baile? No insistas, estos dos no nos sacan ni a nosotras.

-Jeje… Busco a Takato –dijo haciéndose oír.

-Pues por aquí no lo hemos visto –respondió Sora.

-Igualmente, pasa de él –gritó Mimi −. Antes pídemelo a mí que a él. Es otro de los que jamás en la vida serán caballerosos.

-Bueno, preguntaré a los demás –dijo Juri intentando escapar de aquel mar de críticas.

Enseguida encontró a Kari y TK en la pista. Se sintió como una estúpida al acercarse a ellos bailando, el único modo para poder pasar entre la gente.

-¡Hola! –saludaron los otros dos.

-¿Sabéis por un casual dónde está Takato? –les preguntó.

-Yo no los he visto –respondió TK.

-La última vez que vi a ese grupo fue saliendo del cine –añadió Kari −. Ésa es su sudadera, ¿verdad? –preguntó señalando la prenda atada a la cintura de la chica.

-Sí –dijo con molestia al recordar cómo había acabado con ella −. Suerte que la quiere bien cerca.

-Pues ya sentimos no poder ayudarte.

-Tranquilos, iré a buscar por otro lado.

-Ah, quédate un poco y diviértete –guiñó Kari −. A ver si él solito viene a buscar la sudadera –se soltó de la mano de TK y cogió la de Juri para hacerla bailar.

En verdad podían decir que aquel viaje era el mejor de todos. Se divertían, no pensaban en la posible rutina que les vendría cuando pisaran tierra firme o, más específicamente, sus casas. Ni tan siquiera los padres los vigilaban con lupa. Para eso ya estaban Tai y Matt y, con un poco de suerte, la gran cantidad de gente se estaba encargando de dificultarles la faena.

Después de casi diez canciones, Juri decidió salir de la sala. En aquel rato se habían unido algunos más que tampoco sabían del paradero del cuarteto más famoso del grupo, aunque también tenían ganas de seguir sin saber de ellos al menos hasta la cena. Revisó de nuevo aquella planta y volvió a la superior, buscando por todos los pasillos hasta casi perderse.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chiaki y Zoe estaban preocupadas. La primera había encontrado tanto al cuarteto "la lío todo cuanto puedo" como a los gemelos y el celoso de turno y había enviado el mensaje indicándoles a las otras dos que acudiesen lo más rápido posible antes que decidiesen moverse.

Zoe llegó y fue a unirse con los otros cuando Chiaki comentó que era demasiado extraño que Juri tardase tanto. Ambas la intentaron llamar al móvil, pero ésta no respondía a las llamadas.

-Pues habrá que buscarla –se encogió de hombros Davis −. Mira que llega a ser un caso esta chica.

-¡Eh! –tanto Zoe como Chiaki tuvieron que ser frenadas por los demás para no matar al fan número uno de Tai.

-A ver, no lo matéis o nos será más difícil encontrarla –se interpuso Ryo −. Cuantos más seamos, mejor.

-Eso, hay que encontrarla y ya –dijo seriamente Takato.

-¡Wow! Te ha dado muy fuerte que Juri se haya perdido –observó Koichi.

-¿Es que estás enamorado de ella? –preguntó burlonamente Takuya.

-No es eso. Es que…

En ese momento, Rika apareció por un pasillo, haciendo que todos se quedasen callados. No era porque llevara un vestido o algo extraño, sino porque la chica los miraba con algo de miedo en el rostro.

-¿Estáis peleando? –preguntó. Que mantuviesen quietas a las dos chicas no era muy buena señal.

-No, estamos buscando a Juri –respondió Ryo acercándose tan rápido que la otra ni le vio −. ¿Tú sabes algo?

-¿Me darás algo a cambio por la información? –preguntó mirándole con desconfianza.

-Todo mi…

-Prefiero tu postre –dijo antes que pudiese acabar la frase −. Está bailando en la disco.

-¿En la disco? –Takato empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras −. Todos para allá.

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda, Rika.

-Sí, sí, Ryo. Me debes un postre y más te vale que la idea de asustar a Juri no haya sido tuya o si no…

-Soy culpable de otras cosas, pero no de asustar a una chica. Y ahora, me voy a ayudar. ¿Te apuntas?

-Más tarde.

La pelirroja se quedó observando cómo el grupo entero corría en busca de la escalinata que descendía. Negó con la cabeza, esperando que nadie tropezase, cayese y se hiciese daño, antes de seguir su camino.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Juri abrió la puerta de la sala de ordenadores. Ya había rebuscado por toda su zona y no había dado con nadie, por lo que decidió subir a ver si las otras dos habían tenido más suerte. Sin embargo, no las encontraba por ningún rincón.

-Esto es increíble… Tampoco es tan grande el barco –protestó acercándose a uno de los ordenadores −. Hola, Izzi.

-¿Qué tal, Juri? –preguntó sin desviar la mirada de la pantalla.

-Bien, pero tengo un problema.

-Tú dirás.

-No encuentro a Zoe, Chiaki y a Takato.

-No creo que estén los tres juntos –dijo pensativo el informático −. Lo más normal es que ellas dos sí, pero Takato…

-Es que quiero devolverle la sudadera a Takato y no lo encuentro. Ellas me están ayudando, pero ahora como que estoy completamente perdida. ¿Sabes algo de ellos?

-Lo siento, pero no…

-Vaya…

-Ah, pero me pareció oír la estridente voz de Davis hace un rato por el pasillo diciendo chorradas.

-¡Entonces Takato está cerca! Gracias, Izzi, me has ayudado mucho –dijo abrazándolo desde detrás, aunque él ni se movió ni desvió la mirada.

-Buena suerte. Nos vemos en la cena –se despidió el pelirrojo mientras la otra acababa de irse.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Takato pasó como pudo por entre las mesas, con alguien cogido a su camisa y el resto haciendo lo mismo para no perderse entre el gentío y la poca luz del lugar.

-¡Hola, gente! –saludó a una de las mesas.

-Vaya, mira quién está aquí –dijo Tai riendo.

-¿Ocurre algo? –se asomó Davis.

-Hace un buen rato, Juri preguntaba por ti, Takato –dijo Sora.

-Para mí que quería que la sacases a bailar –añadió Mimi antes de murmurar −. Hasta Matt ha tenido el detalle de sacar a Sora a bailar, pero Tai…

-¿Y dónde está? –preguntó Takato. A Mimi se le cambió la cara imaginando que el chico le pediría a la otra de bailar.

-Diría que en la pista de baile todavía –señaló Matt.

-¿Bailando sola? –preguntó Takuya extrañado.

-No, con Kari, TK y los otros.

-¿QUE KARI ESTÁ BAILANDO CON TK? –Davis empezó a avanzar hacia la pista, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando a sus objetivos personales −. ¡TÚ! ¿POR QUÉ BAILAS CON MI KARI?

-¿DESDE CUANDO SOY TU KARI? –preguntó la castaña mientras el rubio menor hacía rodar los ojos y negaba con la cabeza −. ¡DAVIS MOTOMIYA, BASTA DE SER TAN POSESIVO!

-Éste también necesita un buen escarmiento –negó con la cabeza Yolei.

Davis se vio obligado a retroceder rápidamente hasta donde estaban los demás. Era una distancia corta, pero le costó la misma vida atravesarla.

-¿No has traído contigo a Juri? –preguntó Takato.

-¡No iba a por tu Juri! –protestó Davis.

-¿Quién ha dicho que sea mía? –le preguntó Takato.

-Oh, cielos, ya empiezan los diálogos idiotas –bufó Chiaki.

-Bueno, ¿está ahí Juri? –preguntó Ryo cansado de la aún-no-empezada pelea entre Takato y Davis.

-No me he fijado –admitió Davis.

-¡La madre que te matriculó! –chilló Takato.

-Ya voy a mirar yo –Takuya empezó a mezclarse entre el gentío. A los dos minutos, regresó completamente solo −. Allí no está Juri ni la sudadera. Hace rato que se fue de aquí –dijo.

-Y con ella mi sudadera –chascó la lengua Takato −. Pues a seguir buscando.

Los cuatro locos empezaron a correr hacia la salida. Chiaki y Zoe intentaron seguirles, pero les costó más alcanzar la salida y, para cuando lo consiguieron, no había ni rastro de aquellos cuatro terremotos, por lo que regresaron de nuevo a la discoteca con los que tampoco habían salido para avisar de dónde estarían: en la sala de butacas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Juri estaba cansada. Ni en cubierta, ni en la sala de butacas, ni en el restaurante… Ni los padres sabían de sus hijos (aunque tampoco les interesaba mucho, sabían que del barco no podrían salir, así que la preocupación era nula y el interés por saber de los chicos ni siquiera existía).

-¿Dónde diablos estarán todos? –se preguntó sentándose en un peldaño de una escalinata. Realmente estaba agotada de tanto caminar sin encontrar nadie e incluso perdiéndose por los pasillos −. Volveré a la sala de butacas y me quedaré allí. A ver si Joe ha dejado de estudiar y me explica algo interesante…

Se levantó y empezó a caminar. No había dado ni media docena de pasos cuando escuchó un alboroto que ascendía por las escaleras. Se volteó y quedó observando, inmóvil, a los cuatro locos que también estaban petrificados a distintos escalones.

-Takato…

-¡Al fin te encontramos! No vuelvas a separarte de mí, ¿quieres? –dijo acercándose a la chica.

-¿Qué? Pero si has sido tú… –intentó decir, pero de pronto sintió que sus mejillas quemaban.

-Nada, nada. ¡Mi bonita sudadera! ¡Te he echado de menos, preciosa! Nunca más me hagas esto, bonita –dijo arrodillándose junto a la chica para acariciar la sudadera atada a la cintura.

-Takato… –Juri se llevó una mano a la cintura y apretó la otra en puño.

-Ah, sí, cierto. Gracias por cuidar de ella como si fuese tu hija. ¡Ay, mi pequeña!

-¿Lo qué?

-Bueno, ahora devuélvemela –dijo todavía arrodillado.

-Sí, claro ya va –resopló Juri mientras empezaba a desanudar la sudadera.

-Por fin podré casarme –sonrió Takato.

-¿QUE QUÉ? –Juri no entendía nada, pero aquello la pilló totalmente desprevenida.

-Pues claro. Ah, es que no estabas cuando lo decidimos. Que como no hay novios por aquí, vamos a fingir una boda. Las bodas en alta mar son raras –respondió.

-Lo que me faltaba –dijo dejando de soltar la sudadera.

-¡Pero quítatela! –dijo intentando soltar él también el nudo.

-¡Déjame, Takato! –chilló Juri. Por las escaleras aparecieron también Zoe y Chiaki que se quedaron algo extrañadas por lo que veían.

-Va, dámela, dámela, dámela…

-Ya va, impaciente –dijo intentando controlar la rabia (o los nervios, no estaba del todo segura) que sentía.

Logró soltar la sudadera y entregársela a Takato, el cual la abrazó con fuerza y frotó el rostro en ella tontamente. Juri le dio un empujón para que se moviera y largase mientras las otras dos se acercaban a ella.

-Chicos, que empiece la celebración –dijo feliz mientras empezaban a moverse.

-¡Ay! –Davis, creyendo estar al mismo nivel que todos, no se dio cuenta que aún le faltaba un peldaño y tropezó.

-¡Jajajajajajaja! –las tres chicas hicieron esfuerzos por no tirarse al suelo y revolcarse por la risa.

-Eso te pasa por seguir pensando en Kari –regañó Ryo.

-Déjala estar, anda. Ya tendrás tiempo para robársela a TK cuando acabe la boda –dijo Takuya.

-¿Pero qué dices, Takuya? Si él es la novia…

-Menos tonterías vosotros dos –dijo todavía con la cara hundida en el suelo −. Sólo he sacado piedra cuando todos sacasteis papel…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La cena fue tranquila, incluso los alborotadores se quedaron tranquilos, posiblemente por la presencia de los padres más que otra cosa a escasas mesas de distancia. Todos hablaban de un mismo tema, pero sin meterse con nadie ni nombrando hechos ocurridos aquella tarde.

Aunque todos bajaron a la discoteca de nuevo, sobre medianoche regresaron algunos a la sala de butacas, entre ellos Juri. Se estiró cómodamente ocupando un par de butacas vacías porque quienes las ocupaban todavía debían estar bailando varios pisos por debajo y cerró los ojos. Por desgracia, no tardó demasiado en sentir alguien a su lado. Se incorporó y ocupó únicamente su butaca, tumbando el respaldo el máximo posible.

-Juri –sintió cerca de su rostro −, despierta.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó en susurros −. Ya he dejado hueco…

-Bueno, de primeras yo no me siento ahí –oyó que reía quien fuese a su lado.

-Ya te vale pues –respondió removiéndose en el asiento buscando una posición cómoda.

-Oye, ¿en serio vas a dormir ya?

-Eso intento, pesado…

-No soy pesado, soy Takato.

-Pues más pesado aún –respondió haciéndose un ovillo −. Déjame dormir, Takato…

-Tenemos pensado ver el amanecer. ¿Te apuntas?

-Seguro que aún no es la hora –susurró Juri volviéndose hacia él completamente cansada.

-No, pero es que no vamos a dormir hasta que no veamos salir el sol –aun en la oscuridad, sabía que Takato estaba sonriendo con total felicidad y vitalidad.

-No veréis el sol, Takato –dijo la chica, maldiciendo el estar cada vez más despierta por culpa del otro.

-¡Claro que sí! No hay edificios que nos lo impidan.

-Haz lo que quieras, yo necesito dormir…

-Vale, pues te despertaré cuando sea la hora para que tú misma lo veas.

Juri sintió alejándose los pasos. Bufó por volver a estar despierta, se volvió a estirar ocupando los tres asientos y cerró los ojos, esperando que el sueño volviese a vencerla.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

No sabían qué hora debía ser, pero las televisiones de aquella sala se encendieron, proyectando una película del oeste. La gran mayoría despertó de sus dulces y agradables sueños gracias a una repentina ráfaga de disparos que a más de uno y más de dos hizo caer de las butacas.

-¡¿A QUIÉN SE LE OCURRE PONERNOS ESTO PARA DESPERTARNOS? –protestó Ken.

-Ni idea, pero… –Henry, desde el suelo, intentaba calmar a una llorosa Suzie, completamente asustada.

-¡POR ESTO NO ME GUSTA DORMIR EN BUTACAS! –chilló Yolei, temblando de pies a cabeza en su butaca.

-Por un instante pensé que era cosa de Takuya y los demás –dijo intentando relajarse Teruo.

-Cierto, no están aquí –observó Katsuharu.

-¿Y cómo sabemos que no se os ha ocurrido a vosotros? –preguntó Tommy, no muy confiado. Aún le latía con demasiada fuerza su corazón.

-Eh, no tenemos contactos en el barco ni sabemos cómo van estas teles –se defendió Teppei, aunque las risas de Hirokazu y Kenta no les daban demasiada credibilidad.

En ese instante, el grupo más problemático de la historia hizo su entrada en escena, encorvados, tiritando de pies a cabeza y con cara de cansados.

-¡Caminad erguidos u os saldrá joroba! –ordenó Mimi.

-Venga, a dentro los cuatro –insistió Sora.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntaron algunos.

-Estos idiotas, nos los hemos encontrado en el cine.

-¿Ya hay película puesta? –se extrañó Izzi.

-No, qué va… ¡Estaban durmiendo allí!

-¿Y? –a nadie le parecía raro que el cuarteto hiciese locuras o durmiese en sitios imposibles.

-El aire acondicionado ha estado encendido toda la noche allí –explicó Sora −. Ya podéis imaginar…

-¡Estáis como una puñetera cabra! –regañaron todos.

-Sí… claro… Una manta, por favor…

Todos empezaron a sacar chaquetas y a tirarles las mantas con las que habían estado abrigándose durante la noche.

-Oye, Juri… Yo… –la voz de Takato sonaba muy floja, como si hubiese estado toda la noche chillando.

-Takato, eres un desastre –dijo la chica levantándose de su butaca y dejándole el sitio a él −. ¿Por qué no habéis regresado aquí?

-Tenías razón –dijo, todavía a su bola, quizás para molestar a Juri o quizás porque el frío le había afectado el cerebro (o lo que los demás creían que les quedaba a aquellos cuatro) −. No hemos visto el sol…

-¿Lo ves? En alta mar, hay niebla por las mañanas. ¿No lo ves en zonas costeras? –regañó Juri.

-Cuando empezaba a clarear lo vi y entonces decidí no despertarte…

-Podrías haberlo hecho, me habría reído de ti felizmente –admitió con tranquilidad ella mientras le pasaba una primera manta por encima.

-Siento haberte asustado en el cine…

-¿Eh? ¿Ahora me pides perdón? –Juri se agachó para poder escuchar mejor los susurros del otro, aunque poco le interesaban.

-De verdad que lo siento… Pero fue divertido y…

-No, no lo fue –le miró enojada.

-Vale, tienes razón, no lo fue porque después me tocó a mí también y he comprobado que no es agradable ni divertido –dijo mientras recibía una segunda manta.

-Pues eso. Me voy a desayunar –le dijo Juri volviendo a ponerse en pie.

-Espera –Takato logró retenerla de la mano aun con la dificultad de movimiento por el saco de mantas que la chica le había creado alrededor en un instante −. Quédate un poco más conmigo.

-Tengo hambre –protestó Juri. Ahora que estaba alzada, se dio cuenta que estaba completamente sola con los cuatro locos, tres de ellos completamente dormidos ya.

-¿Y si te diese yo un bollito de crema que he logrado coger antes de que Sora y Mimi nos arrastrasen hacia aquí?

-No me lo creo –respondió volviendo a arrodillarse junto a la butaca.

-Va en serio, está en la bolsa –señaló con la cabeza.

-Eres un caso perdido –murmuró Juri rebuscando en la bolsa. Enseguida encontró un par de bollitos, un zumo y varias pastas más −. Igualmente, debería ir con los demás.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Takato cuando se oyó un ruido extraño y molesto.

-Por eso precisamente –respondió Juri señalando hacia otras butacas −. Por el concierto de ronquidos que están empezando los otros tres sin ti.

-Vale, te dejo que marches a desayunar con los demás…

-¿Es que mandas sobre mí? –le preguntó con cara de sorpresa.

-A cambio quiero algo –siguió diciendo, ignorando de nuevo una pregunta de la chica −. ¿Será posible?

-No lo sé. El sol del amanecer no te lo voy a traer si es que piensas que lo he robado para que no lo veáis –respondió la chica, esperándose cualquier estupidez por parte de aquel cada vez más dormido chico.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-¿Que si qué? –Juri no sabía si había oído bien. Las cortinas no estaban cerradas, por lo que Takato podía ver perfectamente su reacción. El chico rió flojito, sacándola de sus pensamientos −. ¿A santo de qué ha venido eso?

-Porque te quiero –Juri se sonrojó aún más −. Enfadada estás muy guapa, pero así aún más –rió Takato.

-Ya te vale… ¿Lo haces para provocarme? –preguntó Juri intentando controlar su sonrojo con los ojos cerrados.

-No, para nada…

-Si es una de tus bromas, ve cortando que esta sí que es de muy mal gusto –abrió de nuevo los ojos, esperando sentir de pronto que sí era una broma y las estúpidas peticiones de perdón de Takato, pero el chico estaba dormido. Todavía sonrojada, con el corazón a mil, se volvió a poner en pie −. Takato, eres un completo desastre –dijo arreglando bien las mantas que le cubrían y empezaba a salir de la sala −. Pero eso es algo que no quiero que cambie en ti… O ya no te podría querer…


End file.
